gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/Monster Teasers, YouTube Notices, and More
Hello. Today, I am posting a variety of stuff regarding MHAF, MH Fan fics, and My YouTube Channel. New Monster Teasers for MHAF Harpina (a small Avian Bird Wyvern) Teased Info: *Harpina is a small, Remobra sized Bird Wyvern that lives in Aetheria. *They have large wings, and strong legs, unlike Remobra, also but lack a venomous bite. *They are known as "Harpy Wyverns" for their likeness to a certain creature in mythology. *although Scavengers by nature, they won't hesitate to attack people that enter their nesting grounds and/or territory. *They will even eat the corpses of their own kind. *They are known to use their brute force, but they do have a paralysis inducing spit, which they use to immobilize prey before literally eating them alive. *There is a larger "Queen" Version of the species that rarely occurs, known as the " Harpiquen" *Most Harpinas are immature females and adult males. If a Harpina female lives long enough, it can turn into a Harpiquen. *They are not sensitive to sound, unlike Remobras. *They are adaptable creatures, able to live just about anywhere. Harpiquen ( Queen of the Harpina Flock) *Harpiquens are essentially larger female versions of the Harpina Species. *Harpiquens are known as "Queen Harpy Wyverns", for their control over the Harpiquen Flock. *Harpiquens are responsible for the "Harpina Outbreaks" that occur every so often in the Continent of Aetheria. *Harpiquens Have an Immobilizing Spit, like Harpina, but also have a loud, Song like Roar, which they use to stun foes, and use their "Singing" to make fairly complex orders to their flocks. *Harpiquens prefer temperate or tropical areas, while their "Subspecies" live in Snowy areas. Blizzard Harpiquen *Although classfied as a "Subspecies", this Harpiquen is actually a seperate species from the normally seen species. *Unlike Normal Harpiquens, Blizzard Harpiquens can be male or female. *They use a "Frost Breath" instead of a paralysis inducing spit. *They don't live in large flocks like normal Harpinas/Harpiquens, and are solitary except during breeding season. Therefore, their "Singing Roars" have changed. *They can use a "Sonic Song" to stun foes, and a "Siren's Song" to induce Sleep **It is unknown how the Siren's Song makes prey fall asleep, but the Blizzard Harpiquen uses it to great effect. *They are vulnerable to Sonic Bombs, unlike normal Harpiquens, however...... Returning Fanon Monsters for MHAF Monsters from the old MH Fanon that will return are: *Terramaw *Clamereus *Snowy Clamereus *Black Clamereus (as a Rare Species) *A Gore Magala/Chaotic Gore Magala Deviant I had planned for a while: Frenzied Eclipse Gore Magala! (proper Deviant name yet to be decided) Monster Hunter Fan Fictions I will continue Monster Hunter Hurricurse before I start the Monster Hunter Aetheria series. I miss writing it, and I will do it when I find the time. So therefore: MH Hurricurse Fans Rejoice! YouTube news Dragons Dogma Videos? Sadly, I won't be posting Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Videos, since it runs pretty poorly on my PC, as I recently found out. Unless I find a way to "optimize" it to run faster than literally 7 FPS, I will stick to playing it on the Xbox 360 (And I enjoy the game mind you). Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic I am definitely going to see if this game runs well on my PC. If it does, then Videos on it should follow soon. Spore Videos Definitley on the way, as you may have seen. Minecraft Videos Will definitely be worked on. Category:Blog posts